This invention relates generally to a kitchen galley that is readily stowable, when not in use, for utilization in living areas having limited space, and specifically to a hingeable, gunnel, wall or shelf mounted galley that may include a sink, storage area, and counter top space for use in confined environments such as boats, mobile travel homes, trailers and the like.
In many boats and recreational mobile vehicles, kitchen space is at a premium due to the confined environment presented. One of the problems presented with proper utilization of galley space is that although the galley space is necessary, it is only used for relatively short periods of time. Thus, in areas where space is critical, the galley area represents wasted space when the galley is not in use.
The invention herein described solves the problem of wasted space in the galley area when the galley is not actually being used by providing a stowable galley which includes a sink, a stove, storage space and adequate counter top space which is readily and conveniently movable into a working position and yet is hingeably moveable to a stowed position when not in use, reducing wasted space.
The galley includes a large rectangular receptacle which is hingedly mounted along one bottom edge to a vertical surface such as a boat gunnel, mobile home wall cabinet shelf or the like which allows pivotal positioning between vertical and horizontal positions. The galley receptacle also includes a double hinged cover that provides additional counter top working area extending beyond one side of the receptacle.